Teenage Vampires
by marshmallow jam
Summary: This is a REVISED VERSION of to forgive is divine, but I'm not that type.When Roxy ran away she never expected to fall in love, let alone with a vampire, yet when her family come looking for her Roxy's life becomes even more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

AN- I've decided that I order to progress with the story, I will have to review some of these chapters, that in my opinion, need a little tweaking. I hope to start a sequel soon, but this, unfortunately, will have to some first. 

I don't understand myself why I put up with the abuse. I guess you could say it was because it was all I knew. Even now I don't know the exact reason that I stayed as long as I did. My father was an alcoholic, and often became violent, but only towards me. My mother was a timid creature; she always went out of her way to try to avoid conflict. I never really knew why my father chose me specifically to be his punching bag; all I knew was that it hurts like hell.  
I can't remember him being a father towards me, only a continual antagonist.  
I crawled into my bedroom, with an arm wrapped around my throbbing around my ribs.  
Tonight had been the worst beating of them all, my lip was split, I had a cut on my face and I am certain that I will have black eyes tomorrow, this was unlike him, and usually the afflictions were on my back or legs, places easy to hide. If I were to guess, I would think that the reason I didn't tell anyone was because I was ashamed, ashamed that I was not strong enough to stop it, I was not strong enough to fight back, this was my battle and I would fight it on my own, in my own time.

I kicked the door shut and struggled with the multiple locks on the door making sure that _he _could not come and finish the job of killing me, that_ he_ attempted to do every time _he_ was drunk, after closing the fourth lock I fell to the floor in pain, tears of pain and frustration fell from my eyes.

I slammed 'Depeche Mode' into the cassette player and turned the volume up all the way , I laughed at the lyrics _**' I don't want to start any blasphemous rumours but I think that god's got a sick sense of humour and when I die I expect to find him laughing' **_

Too right he has a sick sense of humour! I thought to myself, I am beaten to the brink of death all the time and I haven't died! I crawled to my bathroom and lifted myself up so that I sat on the edge of my bath, I picked up the antiseptic cream and rubbed it onto my split knuckles I winced in pain as I applied the cream .

I raided the medicine cabinet and took out some Tylenol swallowing the pill with a sip of water. I stared at my cut in the bathroom mirror as I applied the butterfly stitches. I slid down to the floor with my back leant against the bathtub, my eyes closed of their own accord, and I fell into an uncomfortable slumber leant against the cool porcelain tub.

For the past two years I had been saving my money, earned form odd jobs, and had been planning my daring escape for the confines of this house. In my rucksack were all the things I could possibly need: money, my sketchbooks and art materials, two changes of clothes, a knife, and my cassette tapes and walkman.

Sitting down at the breakfast table my black eyes hidden behind dark aviator's, I ate my breakfast silently, I stood up and was about to walk out the door, when my mom called me back.

"Roxy! Honey, do you think that you can pick up some groceries for me on your way home from school today?" she smiled at me, completely oblivious to my odd behaviour, but then again, I was generally odd anyway.

"sure." I was about to walk out, but thought better of it. Turning to her I said "I love you mom."  
I left before she could reply. The keys to my bike in hand, I kick-started the engine and drove to school.

The lessons passed quickly, and soon it was time for lunch. I was debating internally weather to leave or not, I had picked up the habit of smoking when I got nervous, which was pretty much all the time. I reached a shaking hand into my pocket and withdrew a cigarette and lighter, I inhaled deeply.  
Watching the student pass by I couldn't help but wonder if they knew anything but the protective little bubble they were encased in, where nothing was wrong, except who was bitching about whom. I had made up my mind; I was leaving.  
I marched towards my bike, only to be stopped by a SAT as I liked to call them; Self Absorbed Tart. "Hey, little Rox-anne!" one said, pronouncing my full name as two. I recognised her as one of the girls obsessed with my older brother "Where's your hot brother? He ran off."

"What happened? Did he see your face?" I quipped automatically.

"Shut up you little bitch! Don't make me do something I'll regret!" she glared in a way that I suppose was meant to be threatening, whilst she gripped my hair.

I scoffed and stabbed my cigarette onto her hand, making her scream, and let go of me.

"Like father like daughter? Huh?!" she spat.

I froze. "What?" I spat

"Yeah, don't think I didn't see those bruises, we have gym together, remember?"

I seized her by her hair and pulled her to eyes level "Either shut up, or I will make you shut up!" I growled

"Ooohhhh! I'm so scared!" she turned to her friends and giggled, I ran at her and forced my fist into her nose, I felt the bone break, and a splurge of blood hit my face. I stood and watched as she fell, a sick satisfaction that I had been able to do that.

I stepped over her and walked to my bike, already decided upon what I would do. I was running.

AN- Please review and tell me whether I should continue this revised version. And let me know which version you think is better, and why. =]


	2. Chapter 2

The feel of the wind rushing on my face, and my hair billowing behind me, it was utter freedom. I had been travelling for roughly three months, I stopped at motels and spent the night, but I was always gone in the morning, my money was running out, I had about $100 left to my name and my mom had declared me a missing person, I had to be careful, the cops had put up missing posters everywhere, mom even managed to make a TV appeal for me to come home.

I went to the reception desk of the latest motel I was staying at sitting behind the desk was a woman around 40 she looked up and smiled kindly I smiled back and paid the woman the money.

"You know luv, if you wanted a place where you could stay permanent-like , then you should head to Santa Carla there are plenty of runaways who go there the police don't check because of the missing people"

"Ho...How did..?" I stuttered, hoping that she wouldn't alert the cops.

She chuckled "honey you arrive with only a rucksack and two changes of clothes, you gotta be runnin' from somthin'.

I set off for Santa Carla after that, I arrived with forty bucks in my pocket and a half-empty fuel tank, I knew I had to make money and make money fast. I had never considered stealing before, mostly because I never had to. Most people never consider theft, thinking that they are too righteous to ever do so, but when you find yourself with no food, and no place to stay, and no fuel in the tank, you drop any morels you might have and take whatever the hell you want. I took stuff from shops at first, only what I needed, food and water, then I started to take wallets, I found that I was surprisingly good at pick-pocketing.

Tonight, like most nights, I was drawing but this time I was drawing the boardwalk and beach. I was halfway through my drawing when I felt like someone was staring at me, I looked around and sure enough on the railings of the boardwalk four guys were staring at me, I shook my head and went back to my drawing shading and smudging then sketching another part of the view, I was so engrossed In my work I didn't notice the same guys walk over to me.

"She's pretty good!"

I heard someone say, without looking up from my work, I saw the four guys out the corner of my eye, standing around me In a circle around me that would probably have intimidated a different person, but I had never been the type of person to be intimidated, I guess that was all a part of my charm, that I couldn't seem to stop putting my foot in my mouth and not thinking before speaking. I ignored them in hope that they would go away, when they didn't I looked up from my drawing.

"Got a problem?" I asked coldly

A boy with white-blonde hair smirked "why? What would you do if we did?" the slight teasing tone would probably not have been disserted from the seemingly threatening statement normally, but since I too used this tone often, it wasn't that hard for me to distinguish. I looked sparingly at all of them, judging them, on either side of the supposed 'leader' were two people that physically couldn't have looked more different, aside from the pale skin that they all shared, the one on the left had light blonde hair that came past his shoulders, and bright grey-blue eyes, he had a chirpy look about him. The other had dark hair that was a brown-Black, with eyes of the same colour, he seemed extremely sullen. My eyes flickered next to the chirpy blonde with wild hair, a boy shorter that the others, was staring at me with a look of pure shock on his face, he seemed perfectly frozen in place, so much so that it looked unnatural for anyone to be able to be that still, his baby-blue eyes perfectly round, and staring at me.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked cautiously. He didn't respond, he just stared at me. "Dude? Are you okay?" he took a step towards me, which I quickly countered by stepping back. It was creepy, the way he looked at me.

"Marko?" the one in the middle asked hurriedly "what's wrong?" when he didn't respond the same guy who spoke before put a hand on his shoulder, making the now-named Marko jump about ten feet in the air.

"David?" he asked sounding disorientated "what happened?"

"You tell us!" the chirpy one exclaimed "you just went all spaced out on us and started staring at her" he jabbed a thumb in my direction.

"Oh…" he whispered. His eyes never left mine, it was completely unnerving.

Uncomfortable with the situation, I packed my sketchbook away in my bag and stood up quickly. "Well, uh…it was …nice meeting you." I said awkwardly before turning my back on the four boys and heading towards where I had parked my bike.

"Hey! Wait up!" The eerie boy called, I quickened my pace. "Hey!"

Angrily I turned around "What the hell is your problem!?"

He seemed taken aback "uh… I just wanted to ask for your name…" he seemed slightly upset, which made me wince.

"Alright…sorry it's just…" I broke off not really wanting to explain my situation to a complete stranger. I cleared my throat. "Roxy." I said firmly "my name's Roxy."

He smiled warmly "I'm Marko." His smile was infectious, I found myself smiling back, all feelings of unease fading away. "look…I uh…" he reached up and fiddled with his earring in a nervous way that made my smile. "I know this seems a bit…weird…but would you like to go out some time?"

I was shocked, back home I was kind of a social recluse, never having really experienced proper dating. There were maybe two boys I had dated in my entire time at high school, and even then the longest they had lasted way two months.

"Uh…" was my incredibly eloquent response

"Great!" he grinned "I'll meet you here tomorrow night at eight!" I stood there with my jaw hanging open in shock as he jogged back to his friends.

"Wh...What the hell…?" I murmured to myself. I shook my head abruptly and made my way back to my bike. I looked at my watch and cursed. It was getting late, and I had promised to pick up some comic books for Sally, the receptionist at the crappy motel I was staying in. over the few months I had been staying there with money stolen from the pockets of citizens, Sally and I had developed a sort of friendship, she didn't ask where the money for the room came from, and I brought her comics to read. Upon entering the comic store I received twin glares from the dreadful duo. I snatched some random superman and batman comics and headed to the till. I pulled out $20 and slammed it on the desk, I nabbed the comics and left without bothering to pick up the change, I wasn't in the mood to deal with the crazy frog brothers.

Sally was pleased with her comics, and with next month's rent paid in advance, she smiled and bid me goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

My lungs were burning and my muscles were screaming in protest, bit I kept running, weaving in and out of the crowd, ramming into people and tripping slightly. I jumped over a tarot card table, unintentionally knocking it over. I was tiring, and could barely breathe but I kept running. A wad of cash clutched firmly in my hand. Using one arm, I vaulted over the railing of the boardwalk and landed on my knees, I promptly fell over but stood up just as fast. I scrambled through the sand, my hair whipping about my face as I ran. I cast a glance behind me. Damn it. They were still following.  
I had stolen a bunch of money from a street gang known as 'The Surf Nazi's' which was a pretty moronic thing to do, but I desperately needed the money, I had no job, no prospects, and my bike was pretty much ruined, the parts cost a small fortune, and that is just what I had stolen.

My heart dropped to my stomach when I felt my hair being wrenched from behind me. I hissed in pain and fell to the floor.

"Give us the money, bitch!" a girlish shriek demanded, her glitter painted nails digging into my scalp.

I threw the money in her face. "There! Now get the hell off me!" She let go of my hair to pick up the money, I immediately tried to escape, but was punched in the face by a guy with black hair. All around we were the entire gang, I gulped. Not good. I closed my eyes briefly thinking about what an idiot I was, when I heard shrieks of pain. My eyes flashed open and to my astonishment, all five of the 'Surf Nazi's' were of the floor groaning. Shockingly, four very familiar boys stood over them.

"You bastards!" the blonde girl spat, helping whom I assumed was her boyfriend to his feet. They all clambered away, leaving me alone with these strange boys.

"Uh…thanks?" I said nervously, still in shock.

The eerie boy from the other night grinned "no problem." I noticed he sent a small nod to the other three boys who left us alone. I began to feel uneasy, whenever he looked at me it seemed that his gaze would linger too long in an almost wistful way, his eyes betraying nothing but the suggestion that he knew something about me that I didn't. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked he lifted a hand to my cheek; I gasped at how cold his touch was.

My cheeks burned despite the cold as his thumb rubbed my skin in what could almost be described as a loving way. I backed up a little, still blushing. He smiled cheekily, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. I hadn't realised that my hands were shaking until he took them in his own, he once again rubbed his thumb across the surface of my skin.

"You might want to sit down." He said "you're running on adrenalin, and you're in shock." I did as he said, and sat down in the sand, I was surprised that he sat with me.

We sat there for hours; he asked me all about myself genuinely interested. I talked and talked, and he just listened, he held my hand when I told him about my father, and he laughed at my jokes (which admittedly are pretty bad!) I've never talked to anyone the way that I talked to him. He seemed to comfort me; it felt kind of nice to be able to lean on someone for once even if in essence he was a stranger, but he had an odd feeling about him as If I had known him for years.

He stood up abruptly and held out his hand to me "come on." He said "if I remember correctly you still owe me a date!" he pulled me to my feet and started running I laughed at him and followed. He dragged me through the arcade and played a few games and then took me on the rollercoaster, he was so energetic I couldn't help but laugh. We were enjoying a nice healthy meal of cotton candy and sherbet when the other three boys turned up. Marko had a dejected look on his face.

"Marko, we've gotta head back." The one at the front said, his eyes kept flickering towards me. "Who's this?"

"Uh…right! David this is Roxy, Roxy "he pointed to the guy "David. And behind him are Paul and Dwayne." He pointed to each of them accordingly.

"It's… nice to meet you." I smiled slightly. Although I was loath to admit it, I really like Marko and was enjoying his company, so I felt a little depressed that he had to leave so soon. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked Marko wincing slightly at the hopeful tone in my voice.

"Yeah." He seemed disappointed as well. I turned away and began to walk away. "Roxy!" he called running to catch up, he took my hand in his. "You got a ride home?" he asked

"No…"

"Come on." He said "I'll take you home." he led me through the crowd and to his bike, I climbed on behind him and hugged his back, feeling a little embarrassed. I gave him directions to the run down motel, the broken neon sign flickering.  
Getting off of the bike, I blushed again "I know it's crappy but it's all I can afford."

He smiled "I've seen worse places." He too got off the bike, and moved forward so that we were close together. His face was inches from mine. My heart started to beat at a mile a minute, as his hand brushed a piece of stray hair behind my ear. "I'll pick you up tomorrow." He whispered. And just like that- he was gone, he drove away leaving me dazed and confused. Sighing, I decided to just go to sleep, I walked into my room and locked the door, before collapsing onto my bed and falling asleep.


End file.
